Ice Cream Flavours
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's relationship narrated by an outsider's point of view-How ice cream flavours and a mortal ice cream server helps the infamous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase 'set aside their stubbornness to get a room'. Fluffy, and cheesy ending. Sue me :P


Cookies and Cream+Rocky Road

I sighed, grumbling to myself as I stared out the window. It was rainy. Perfect. I suppose I should be polite and introduce myself like a proper lady, but I don't feel like being proper, thank you very much. Besides, I'm not a fan of stalkers, so all I'll say, is that my name is Grace.

And if you're an extremely oblivious person, you would have noticed that I, Paige, am not in a good mood. Why? Because I broke up with my cheating son of a *bleep* boyfriend, and maybe because it's raining and I'm stuck working in my uncle's ice cream shop. Now, before you judge me and call me the grinchiest Grinch ever, let me just say that I normally love working in my uncle's shop.

Bringing joy to people's faces IS pretty fulfilling, and I'm not a soulless dementor or something. Yeah, I'm a Potterhead, so if I suddenly start mentally spouting random references, don't go thinking I have a lack of sanity.

Anyway. Where was I? Oh yes, bringing joy. Well, usually I get to spread the magic of ice cream on sunny days, which puts me in a good mood. But today? Torrential freaking downpour.

Let's all sigh in agony together.

Life is so known for sucking, I guess. Not to mention, my childhood frenemy Liam decided to play a bunch of random pranks on me.

Suddenly, bells jangled, signaling the arrival of customers, snapping me out of my heavily dramatic brooding.

I looked up to see a pretty lady with blond curls and grey eyes, accompanied by a handsome lad (yeah, my grandpa's vocabulary is officially getting to me) with green eyes and messy black hair.

"Fine, but you are so not driving, seaweed brain." The _girl_ mumbled, although she was obviously teasing, a sparkle in her eyes as she playfully poked her companion.

"Aw, come on, wise girl! What if I want to get my Lewis Hamilton on?" he teased back, grinning as they both approached.

Wisegirl and Seaweed Brain? My mind nostalgically flashed back to my 'lava-girl and shark-boy obsessive days'. Oh, the good ol' days.

"Gee, I didn't think crashing into a post was getting your 'Lewis Hamilton on'" The girl snarked, smirking once he rolled his eyes.

"The post was in my way!" he protested, easily putting an arm around the girl. Whoever they were, they clearly loved each other. I mean, the pet names were strange yet cute, and their body-language was obviously flirty. Sigh. On one hand, I felt miserable—hello, forever alone, here! And on the other hand, the mushier side of me felt glad that this type of adorable love still existed on planet earth.

My faith in humanity had been restored for the moment.

"Hey, I'm Grace! What do you guys want to have on this un-fabulously rainy day?" I asked, causing them both to laugh a bit.

"Hi, I'm Percy, this is the lovely Annie!" he pointed to the blond playfully, causing her to mock-glare at him.

"Call me Annie one more time, and I'll personally castrate you! I'm Annabeth, THIS is Perseus" She jabbed the Percy who made a face.

"Fine, we're even. I'm Percy, this is Annabeth."

I chuckled, before asking what flavors they wanted.

"Hmm, I'll have cookies and cream, and Anni—Wise girl, will have rocky road to celebrate."

My curiosity peaked a bit "Don't want to seem nosy or anything, but what are you guys celebrating? An anniversary?" I asked casually, observing them both carefully.

They both jumped a bit, flushing, naturally causing me to snicker a bit.

"What—no!"

"We aren't—" "We're just—" "Friends."

I nodded, hiding a smirk. Just friends my buttocks.

"Alright. What are you celebrating then?" I asked innocently, stifling laughter at their flustered faces. Annabeth to a big obvious step away from poor oblivious Percy, before speaking.

"Well, Percy's finally passed an algebra test, thanks to moi' by the way." She stated, a glimmer of mischief in her grey eyes. Percy huffed, though he couldn't stop himself from grinning at her.

"Well then, that definitely calls for celebration! Cheers!"

So, the three of us gorged on ice cream—well, they gorged, I simply drank my coffee, listening to their playful banter.

ZZZ

Cookies and Cream+Caramel Toffee

Grace here, again. This time I worked on a cool, snowy winter afternoon, feeling like the universe was playing yet another practical joke on me. I dumped another boyfriend; this time it was Warren, who apparently thought it would be fun to try to weasel as much money out of me as he could to pay for his rent.

My first time at dating a gold digger, I believe. I was furious, and naturally, Liam, A.K.A Mr. I'm-to-sexy-for-my-shirt did not help my temper. Instead, he harshly reminded me that Warren had a notorious reputation for being a money-weasel—wait, that would be offensive to weasels. Le sigh. The more infuriating part was that he was right.

Bells jangled, and the voices of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase floated through the walls. I grinned in spite of my mood; their conversations always seemed to make me chuckle. Granted, they didn't get to come _together _as often because Annabeth lived in San Francisco, but they entered the shop their fair share of times.

"G'd afternoon, Grace!" Percy's grinning expression contrasted with Annabeth's 'I-feel-pissed' expression. I chuckled.

"Bad day?" I asked, offering her a sympathetic glance. Annabeth grimaced "You have no idea." She mumbled, muffling her words as she lay her head in her hands.

Percy sympathetically offered a few pats on her back. "Look, Annie, you know you're one of the most amazing-est persons to walk on this planet right? Jerk's loss." He whispered, causing her to half-heartedly smile.

"One of?"

"Well, other than ME of course!" he boasted, easily getting her to snort, and punch him lightly on the arm.

"I'll have the usual, and a Caramel Toffee, please!"

I shook myself out of the daze, deciding to pitch in with my own sorrowful experiences; they really were adorable. I'll stick with what I said the first time they brightened the shop. Just friends my buttocks.

ZZZZ

Cookies and Cream+Strawberry Fluff

Grace for the third time. It was a cool, spring afternoon, and customers were slowly drifting in and out. My mood was alright; I had broken up with ANOTHER boyfriend; honestly, my list of failed relationships just goes on and on. But this time, it didn't hurt too much, considering my relationship with Mr. Too Dumb To Live—Reggie, had lasted about, four days.

Liam had surprisingly been…fun to be around. We talked for hours, and although his ego was still the size of mars, he apparently had kind words about me.

Bells jangled, and this time, Annabeth and Percy were both quite…content? Relaxed, I suppose.

"Good afternoon, Grace!" Annabeth said breezily, her aura radiating calmness.

I smiled.

"Afternoon, Annabeth, Percy!"

They were my favourite customers, even though technically, according to my uncle, you're supposed to love anyone who gives you money in the store.

"The usual, and strawberry fluff, please!"

However, the relaxed air, was quickly turned into a tense one.

An older, thirteen year old looking boy had done an unforgivable act to a four year old little boy; he had swiped his ice cream.

Instantly, the little one froze. I couldn't really tell if he was mesmerized or terrified by the older one that had 'oh-so-mysteriously' disappeared; I guess he was mesmerfied.

Either way, that was cruel.

The little boy wasn't too pleased either.

Tantrum time! I braced myself for the yells and screams, but instead, the little boy was smiling brightly.

Percy.

"Here you go! I promise it's just as good as chocolate." The little boy eagerly took it, indulging easily in the awesomeness of cookies and cream.

"Not a bird, not a plane, but Percy Jackson to the rescue!" Annabeth teased softly, earning a laugh from Percy, her seaweed brain.

I glanced at Annabeth; she wore a gentle smile on her face, gazing at him with a look that could only be described as love.

For the third time, I'm sticking to my theory: Just friends, my buttocks.

ZZZ

Cookies and Cream+Rocky Road

It was a bright sunny, summer afternoon. Business was blooming, and I, was in a particularly good mood. No ex-boyfriends this time. Just an incredibly amazing one: my childhood frenemy, Mr. Liam Pikes.

Bells jangled, and instantly, my mood soared a bit more. It's surprising how much bonding can happen between customers and an ice cream server.

Shockingly, only Annabeth came through the doors, looking a little lonely without her constant companion.

"Hey Grace. Afternoon?" she inquired, her hands firmly plastered to her black berry.

"I'm great. Percy is…?" I asked.

"He said he would meet me a little later, after having a talk with Rachel." She mumbled. I vaguely remembered Rachel popping up in one of our many conversations. Red-haired, and a total obstacle to Percy and Annabeth finally setting aside their stubborn-ness and getting a room.

"Ah…So, what are you getting?"

Annabeth stared at me blankly, before realizing that she never ordered.

"Um. Wow. This is embarrassing…" she muttered, her grey eyes narrowing in concentration.

"How about a Rocky Road? It's what you got when you and Percy first came, and according to him, it puts you in a great mood."

She nodded, her face brightening slightly once she savoured the taste.

"Despite seaweed brain's fashion sense, he's really good with ice cream…" she murmured, licking her lips.

I laughed, smirking, once I realized Annabeth was wearing one of Percy's jackets.

"Oh, An-na!" I trilled in an annoying sing-song voice, pointed staring at her jacket.

She flushed.

"I was sleeping at his place—not like that! Because his mom invited me for dinner and it got late…Oh, Percy's texted me. I have to play delivery girl apparently." She shot me an apologetic smile.

"No prob. Here's his usual!"

"One more thing; you have any new boyfriends?" she asked curiously, probably wondering about why I hadn't started ranting crazily.

I smiled, my eyes probably sparkling in pure excitement.

"Liam's taking me to dinner!" I chirped, bursting out in fits of laughter once I saw her unforgettable reaction. Jaw dropped.

"Liam-your-childhood-prank-pulling-frenemy?" she asked in pure disbelief.

I did an uncharacteristic thing; I _giggled. _Bleh. Love makes you do such strange things…

"Yup."

"No offence, but from the amount of times you've ranted about how infuriating he is, I don't see this lasting…I mean, the time you and Liam last longer than a day is the day seaweed brain falls in love with me!" She exclaimed passionately.

I couldn't stifle my laughter.

"Annabeth. Liam and I have been dating for two weeks."

Thud.

I think that was the sound of Annabeth Chase being proved wrong.

"I-well-that doesn't mean anything! I mean, we're Annabeth and Percy, not Lois and Clark!" she sputtered out, her face flaming.

"Have you ever watched Smallville? Cause you guys do act a lot like Lois and Clark in that universe…" I teased, only making her ramble more.

"We're opposites, we'll never work! I mean, seaweed brain, fall for me?"

"Annabeth! I'd say opposites attract, but in this case it isn't just attraction. It's love. I've seen it ever since the day you and Percy strolled in here, and whether you like it or not, it's there. You could either take a risk, and end up with the love of your life," I swore I saw her roll her eyes there, "Or, you could live with the regret. Trust me, from experience with Liam, it isn't easy taking a super huge risk, but it truly is worth it!"

Damn. I do believe that was one of my best speeches ever—a real tear-jerker, my uncle would say, grinning.

Annabeth faltered a bit, before a determined expression flashed on her face.

"Thanks, Grace." She grabbed Percy's ice cream, and dashed away, only to bump into—oh hey, it was Percy! Why, I do believe I feel a Cheshire cat smirk coming on.

I watched the action from afar, hearing a few bits here and there, while trying to not make it blatantly obvious I was eavesdropping.

Then it happened. The big damn kiss.

I'd say my work here is done.

"Guys, not to interrupt this touching moment, but I kinda have to remind you two to keep it PG!" I hollered, laughing.

They both blushed, but held each other, clearly in pure loving bliss.

Man, who knew I could be such a sap?!

Ah well, you learn something new every day, I guess…

Epilogue—Ish. 15 years later…

"Love you too, Liam!" I kissed my husband goodbye, as he left to go to his job.

The world had been decidedly good to me; my favourite job, kids, an awesome husband…I suppose it the world was making up for my past ex-boyfriends' existences.

"You eavesdropped on your parents? Ha! Welcome to the dark side, DiAngelo!" A pretty girl with blond hair and green eyes mocked, entering with a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Whatever you say, Jackson."

I perked up at last name…Jackson…as in, Percy Jackson's daughter?

I hadn't seen the two since their wedding twelve years ago, since they had moved to San Fran, then to L.A.

"Hi! I'm Grace. Sorry if this question seems weird, but are you related to Percy and Annabeth Jackson?" I asked curiously.

The girl smiled. "Yeah, they're my parents!"

I chuckled, a grin spreading on my face as they continued to flirt-fight their way into two chairs.

"Aw. Their bickering is cute!" Franny, my niece commented, smirking.

"Yep. I knew two people like that once…" I mumbled, fondly reminiscing.

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

Without words, I simply pointed to a framed picture of a happy couple, kissing. You could see the pure warmth and love radiating from it—which is why it was a favourite picture of mine.

Of course, it helped that they were my best customers.

"Wow. Who were they anyway? The Jackson people you were talking about?" Franny inquired, a wistful smile appearing on her face.

"Yup. They started out as best friends, you know" I said, humming softly.

Franny glanced back at the daughter of Percy and Annabeth.

"Well, they're definitely more than friends now!"

THE END

A.N This was inspired by a Smallville fic. Silverloc303, btw.


End file.
